This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Being able to record a catch during a fishing trip is very useful for memorializing the experience. However, during any fishing trip, there may be time periods when fish do not bite and many casts do not result in caught fishes. Recording the entire fishing trip to capture each catch may result in plenty of video that is of little personal value.